Konan White
by Moon made of Ink
Summary: Cross-over. Konan has to take the challenge of going to college as pledge without being raised by a mother. When she has to take on living with 7 dorks to take over student council, things get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I thought that this was a good idea, so we'll see how it goes X3 Let me know if I should make this with the Temari version. (Note: The Temari version will have 95% different characters.) So, let's go X3 VERY BIG DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR SYDNEY WHITE. That is all.**

**Note: **_**"This is the main character narrating." This is flash back **_

**You got it? Good, now let's move on.**

**Chapter One: Off to College**

It all starts out, in a dusty lot, full of construction workers, and a half finished building. Some men were taking a lunch break, as others were sweating to finish their jobs, literally. Happy chatter was mixed with the sound of power tools and hammers working away. One man came up to another, and handed him a card.

"For Ko-chan." The man gave off the piece of paper to another very tall, man. The man pulled out a pen out of his breast pocket and scribbled something on the paper, trying his best not to get his lunch on it. But, turns out he got a large stain on it anyways.

He handed it to another man, "Ko-chan." who gave it to a worker, who also wrote something down. One after another, the cycle repeated.

"Hey, it's for Ko-chan." Even one man used his nail gun to pin it on a wood plank and jotted down a note. But, this ended eventually. The last man, who was the one who gave out the paper in the first place, walked towards a figure who was under a table, working on project just like all the other workers.

"Hey, Ko-chan." He lightly tapped the person's legs with his foot. "Got a little something for you." To any other person's surprise, a young teenage girl popped out from under the table. She had her blue hair in a ponytail with a few strands hanging off from the sides, with a small paper flower holding some of her hair back. She wore some little blue lip stick to match. She has a cute silver stud under her bottom lip. Her brown eyes with small hints of gray matched the Autumn colored plaid button-up shirt she wore. Her jeans are covered in dust and scraps from days or years of wear and tear.

She looked shocked at the card, but took it none the less.

"What's this?" She stood up and asked with kindness in her voice. All the workers gathered around the middle-aged man and young female, as if waiting for something big or exciting to happen.

"Just a little something." The man replied. He had scruffy brown and golden hair, with a light 5 o'clock shadow growing in. You could tell from the wrinkles near his eyes that he was getting old, but still has plenty of fight in him. The girl opened the card and found the words _'Congratulations. You're headed to college.' _In the middle is yellow and blue flag with STATE printed on it. Upon opening the card, she found various signatures, notes, and even the nail gun hole and sandwich stain. She smiled up to the man and looked around at everyone else.

"Aww," Is the only thing she could muster. Even that one heart felt word warmed the men's spirits. The man in front of her pulled out a large gift wrapped box and handed it to her, "guys!" She drew out the 'u' with love in every second.

"From all of us." She gasped, as if able to see what's inside already.

"Is it a Stanley 22 ounce AntiVibe framing hammer?" She asked with high hopes. The man paused at her mouthful of words, but simply responded,

"No," She started to tear open the paper. "It's better than that. It's something that you can actually _use_ at college." Everyone laughs as she gasps to her new, clean, white laptop.

"I love it," She gave everyone a confident look. "Thanks, you guys."

"Just don't spend all your time on it, ok?" He didn't really say it in an orderly way, but more in a protective manor. "I know that you have a scholarship to keep up with, but promise us all that you'll raise a little Hell now and then!" He sorta yelled the last part, but everyone laughed with him as she smiled proudly.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed. She put the laptop down and turned back to the man before him.

"Don't worry Dad," She smiled a sorta devilish smile. "I'll smile for my mug shot."

"Hm…" He sounded concerned, but you could almost hear him smirk. The girl turned to the other workers.

"I'm gonna miss everybody." She turned to a slightly older man. "Stu. Careful with the nail gun." He and the man next to him had a bandage wrapped on their hands, and the man named Stu was almost hugging the nail gun, but nodded to her request anyways. One of the larger men looked like he was about to burst into tears. She gave him a sympathetic look. "Big Ron." She gave Ron a wide smile as he reached out for a hug, tears near his eyes.

"Hold me, please."

"Oh alright." She obliged and the two gave each other a big bear hug. "Good hug." She said with a caveman like voice. The father clapped.

"Back to work!" As the men started to resume their work, the girl patted him on the back.

"Ok, you're crushing me. Ow, my collarbone."

"_You know how people joke about being raised by wolves? Well, I was raised by construction workers."_

"What you've got? Peanut butter?"_ It was a flashback of me as a little girl, eating lunch with Big Ron at a construction site. A little ways away, I could hear a man wolf whistle to a pretty lady passing by. _

"Hey, mamacita!"_ Then Big Ron also whistles. I look around for someone more… suitable for me. I wolf whistle at a boy my age, and his ears turn pink and he looks down as he walks. Big Ron gave a high five, impressed with my find. _

"_Then, I was only nine when my mom died." _

_Me and my dad sadly looked down on a grave stone. Tears slowly ran down our faces as we stood there, my dad holding my hand, trying to comfort me. But in a way, I was comforting him as well._

"_Which means, my formative years were left up to my dad. Being a plumber did give him a unique perspective…" _

_I was about elven or twelve, sitting on my bed, utterly confused. He was kneeling down on with a model of the female organs made with spare parts, and near him was a female anatomy book. _

"Now, these here are, um… your fallipian… uh that's not right. Uh…"_ He picked up the book with one hand. "Fallopian. These are your…" The book fell down from the nearby table. He put his chin on his hand in thought. _"Let's just call them your lady tube's. Alright? Every month you," _he turned a knob on the lower part of the model, making a popping noise. _"lay an egg." _The younger me looked horrified. _"Like a chicken." _My mouth fell even more._

"_My dad always did his best." _

"Understand?" _The younger me shook my head._

"_But sometimes, a girl just needs her mom." _

The now teenage daughter picked up a picture of her and her beautiful mother sometime before her death. She investigated the picture as tears welded up in her eyes. Trying to blink them away, she put the picture in her backpack, which sat next to several other suitcases. She walked over to her closest, and reached to the very top of it. She pulled out a large, wooden box. Its glossy cover showed off the small carvings in it. As she looked at it, she got lost in thought.

"Konan! Time to get a move on, sweetheart!" Her dad called from the hallway. Konan nearly gasped as she came back into the real world.

When she and her father arrived at the bus stop, there are many other people prepared to board. Konan's father looked proudly down on her.

"Wow." Was all he could say. But who can blame him? His only daughter was heading off to college. "If your mother was here, she'd know exactly what to say. She'd be so excited that you're going to her school, gonna join her sorority." She sighed happily.

"I'm not in yet, Dad." She said, but you could hear the sadness in her voice. Departing was probably the hardest part of college.

"Girl you're gonna fit in to that place like a…" He paused, trying to find the right words. "overflow tube in a pressure tank." Konan gave him a slightly grossed out smile.

"Come on, Dad. We said no mushy stuff." Tears threatened to flow out of both of their eyes.

"Right." He corrected himself. "No mushy stuff." The bus started its engine roaring. "Come here." They pull each other into a big and long hug. After she got on, she managed to get out, "Love you, Dad." Before the bus doors closed.

After a few minutes of riding, Konan pulled out the large wooden box from her bag. She opens the lid to find an assortment of items inside, preserved for years of not being opened. But the first thing she pulled out was a mint colored envelope with the words, "_For Konan. First Day of College._" In cursive. She tore open the crisp paper and took out a neatly folded, hand written paper. The paper is the same color at the envelope, and has a gold borders around it.

"_Dear Konan,_

_ I love you so much. I'm so sorry I'm not there to see you off to college." _

Konan pulled out a picture of a women sitting on a white bench with a wood top, covered by beautiful ivy and flowers. In the women's hand, is a brown book. On further inspection, the women looked a lot like Konan, minus the blue hair.

"_But since I can't be, I've put some of my favorite memories in this box." _

She found several other pictures of the women, sometimes by herself, or with friends having a great time.

"_Live every moment, Konan. Grab every opportunity. And have fun in everything you do." _

She turned one picture over to find _"Sisters Forever." _Written on it.

"_The friends you meet in college, will be your friends for life."_

She pulled out a palm sized silver heart shaped box and opened it. The inside is plush velvet with a tiny gold and green pin. The writing on the pin says "Kфn."

"_Perhaps you'll fill this box with your own memories to pass on to your daughter someday." _

Konan tried her best to fight off tears she knew that she was going to lose too. She took out a small brown book with Greek writing on the front cover, with the same capital letters at the pin.

"_And though I can't be with you now, I'm always by your side, every step of the way."_

**Sooo, does it seem accurate? I'm going to do the second chapter, then see if I want to continue this or not. Question for those of you who have seen the movie: For the other Kappa legacy, (Dinky) Should it be Sakura of Ino? That would be great, thanks! Love ya! Ja ne!~**

**-Moon made of Ink**

ф


	2. I'M NOT DEAD!

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

Please hear me out! I apologize greatly for not updating for a LONG time, and I know people get annoyed for not uploading their stories. (trust me, I know) But please listen:

I've been getting really sucked into school, and I thought I did well this semester, turns out I didn't T.T So, I need to get my head back in the game, but now I'll try to spend a little free time to working a little more on my stories.

There have been some problems going on personally, friend and family wise, so it's been energy draining and stress filled, so yeah.

2nd most importantly!- I know the most important thing about writing is the quality and how good it is (voice in head: "No shit Sherlock.") (Glares) Anyways, I've been doing a lot of self-studying, and scrap writing (like sketch dumps, but for writing) And you wouldn't _believe _how much I've improved! So I'm posting this on every chapter, and I'll remove it and post the next chapter to what every this story is and you'll get the update. I'm sorry for the delays!

P.S. My dA account name is the same as this, but they have little '–' in between each word. But I must warn you, my art isn't anywhere near as good as my writing. And I will be doing Hetalia fanfic soon too! If you're going to do a 'review' for this 'chapter' saying, 'oh it's fine' or something….

Please don't do that.

If you want to say that to me, send me a PM because I don't like it when someone says that and it counts as a review, it makes me feel guilty ;A;

That's all!

Hasta la Pasta!~

Love,

Moon made of Ink


End file.
